Dead by Association
by CloudyBlueSkies
Summary: Someone has been killing students connected to the Host Club. Shocked and appalled, the Hosts try to wrestle with their fears and find the killer. But why are they the targets and why does it seem like they have been betrayed by one of their own?


**Introduction: October 11th**

Isamu Matsuoka had began his days as the janitor of Ouran High the same way for fourteen years. He would arrive at the school, go to the second floor supply closet to retrieve his supplies and begin cleaning the science classrooms.

The day of October 11th had not started out as a good day.

His wife was sick and was unable to go to her own job at the shopping center. He wanted to stay home and take care of her, but if they were going to have enough money, he needed to go to work.

But because he had dithered on the idea of missing work, he had missed his usual train to work and was forced to wait for another.

Miraculously, he was only ten minutes late to work.

He unlocked the supply closet and pulled out his cart. As it was coming out the door, a bottle of window cleaner fell off and sprayed across the floor.

After cleaning that up, he finally made his way to the first of the science classrooms. He pulled out his keys to unlock it, but as soon as he put his hand on the doorknob, he realized that it was already unlocked. Thinking that was out of character for Mr. Ueno to forget to lock his door or to come in early, he almost considered skipping this classroom out of spite. But with a heavy sigh, he opened the door anyway.

He immediately regretted the decision.

Sitting on the teacher's desk was a student, her yellow dress covered in blood. Above her head was her arm, a string tied around her wrist and the other end tied around a ceiling light, holding her up. There were words carved into her arm, but he couldn't read them as he bent over, the urge to thrown up was too strong.

It was safe to say that October 11th was not a good day to come to work.

* * *

For the members' of the Host Club, October 11th started out as any other day.

Haruhi woke up early and made breakfast for her father.

Mori was in the gym with his younger brother.

Hunni was eating sweets for breakfast.

Hikaru and Kaoru were still in the process of waking up.

Tamaki was calling Kyoya to wake up.

Kyoya was ignoring Tamaki's call.

But unusually, they all received a text message from the same source. The text read that due to unforeseen circumstances, school was cancelled.

Kyoya finally answered the phone, "Why is school cancelled?"

Tamaki was unusually silent on the other end. Kyoya thought something had happened to him, but he finally spoke up, _"Yui Tsukuda was found dead in a science classroom."_

* * *

Haruhi didn't know what to think of school being cancelled. What had happened? She picked up her phone to call Kyoya, he would know. Her finger paused over his number. Why was she questioning this? A day off from school and the Host Club was too good to pass up.

She set her phone down and continued to eat her breakfast. Her father had skipped out of the room to work a few minutes earlier. She hadn't told him about school being cancelled, she needed some time to herself.

Haruhi gathered up the dishes and took them to the sink. As soon as she got to the sink, someone knocked on her door. How did they get to her house so fast? All she wanted was a day to herself, but they couldn't give it to her, could they?

When she answered the door, she did not expect to see the two NPA officers.

"Fujioka Haruhi?"

"Yes."

"We need you to come with us."

"Is something wrong?"

"We will talk at the station."

Maybe October 11th wasn't going to be a normal day after all.

* * *

**So it's been what? 2 years since I last wrote anything on here? And I decided to come back now and rip out your hearts all over again?**

**I haven't written anything like this in a long time, and this is starting out as an experiment. So I hope ya'll enjoy this!**

**This is going to be vastly different from my first mystery fic "None Are Safe" I feel I have matured as a person and a writer so I can give a more complete and interesting story now. I was skimming through NAS and I was covering my eyes in shame going "WHY DID I WRITE THIS" but I hope to make this everything that wasn't.**

**Leave me a review if you think I should continue. You readers are the ones who make this site worthwhile.**

**~Cloudy**


End file.
